A demons trust
by silveranimal
Summary: kagome's a demon, but gets sealed to be human. how can she become normal again. what does it take. an who does she meet on the way there Inuyasha Naruto crossover


Ok I do NOT own naruto or inuyasha

Ok I do NOT own naruto or inuyasha

Oh and this is my first story so sorry if it sucks reviews are wanted and if you have any ideas about it type away! I might use them!!

'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"

Naruto

' I just don't get it, why are all the shinobi besides me all scared and tense around Kagome. Well sure she has some weird powers but it's not very much and she isn't all evil and going to go around killing everyone' I thought grumpily. 'Thinking about it now, it was kind of weird to see all those wounds on her and she wasn't dead cause of them.'

FLASHBACK  
"Come on you guys hurry up I want ramen," yelled Naruto 10 feet ahead of everyone else.

"Naruto we just finished a long mission and we don't want to hurry so chill out we'll get there soon," said an exhausted Sakura with droopy eyes. Walking in a line was Sakura to her right Sasuke and left Kakashi with his nose stuck in a porn book giggling every once in a while.

"Well I'm hungry," Naruto mumbled stubbornly, before he had time to say anything more he heard something akin to someone breathing. Stopping in mid stride he jolted to the right as fast as he could go.

"Naruto wh-," Sakura started to say but stopped at he darted right. Seeing him run everyone else ran after him.

What they saw when they reached him made everyone stop from shock, Kakashi even stopped reading his book for once.

There, Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing holding a young girl that looked to be about there age drenched in blood. "Oh my god what happened to her!!" Sakura exclaimed worried. Running over to her she checked her pulse, "we need to get her to the village she still has a heart beat but if she doesn't get help she'll die."

'How did she get those wounds and who is she?' thought Sasuke

"Lets head back, if we want to know who she is we'll have to make it there in time. Naruto run and take her to the Hokage, if anyone can save her it's her, now go!" Kakashi said looking for the first time serious and not lazy.

Running off after he said go Naruto became a blur to anyone who would happen to see him. Seeing the village in view he didn't even bother to walk through so he jumped up on top.

"I got to get to the hospital Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke are on their way," with that quickly being said he sped off to the Hokage tower.

"HEY!! BAA-CHAN!! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE," Naruto yelled loudly as he entered her office.

"DAMMIT NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES D- what the hell happened! And who IS this!!" Tsunade yelled while jumping out of her seat at the sight before her.

Having him put her on the floor she got a good look at her wounds.

On her arms and legs were a variety of huge gashes to small scrapes and bruises. Her clothes were ripped and torn so bad that they were barely on still, on her back from the top right shoulder to her left hip was three huge claw like gashes.

Quickly getting the supplies needed Tsunade got to work healing her. After thirty minutes she was finally done and gotten changed into a baggie t-shirt and shorts considering there was nothing left of hers.

Three puffs of smoke were sounded in the room as she was looking at the once blood covered girl.  
"Hokage-sama who is she?" asked Kakashi also looking at her as well as the rest of team seven. "I don't know I sent Naruto home to change, so I want you to take her to the hospital to get some much needed rest."  
"Ok," he said while picking her up and disappearing as well as the other two who went home for some rest.

She had been asleep for two weeks and should be waking up soon. Now all that they had to do now was wait.  
END FLASHBACK

'Yea and after she woke up she still wasn't able to talk 'cause her vocal cords were still hurt but we did figure out that her name was Kagome. She got out yesterday and was able to talk better so I won't be surprised if they interrogate her soon.'  
But he couldn't get it now Tsunade-baa-chan wants him to keep an eye on her for his mission. Because he was the one who found her and all. There was so much going through his head that he barely heard someone yelling his name, "Naruto! Hey Naruto!"

I turned to see Sakura one of my team mates running towards me. Deciding that I better not be rude I stopped to wait for her to catch up.

"Hey Naruto! What's wrong? You don't look to good," Sakura asked me with eyes shinning in concern.  
Looking at her I hated to see her with that look. So putting my hands behind my head with a huge fake fox like grin in place I looked at her then at the road.

"Nothing just trying to figure out where Kagome was but I can't figure out where she would be. It's getting dark too and a storms on the way so I have better hurry an all." Quickly sneaking a look at her I wasn't surprised to see her get all tense like everyone else does.

"Hey Sakura did you want something?" I asked

"Huh! Oh yea! Tsunade-sama wanted you to bring that girl over as soon as you find her and it doesn't matter what time, this is important."

'Great now there going to tie her up or something else they can think of,' I thought while glaring at the road

"Yea whatever, see yea later Sakura."  
Still glaring I teleported back home to see if she was there.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

'Hmmm I wonder where I can find Naruto at. I wonder what Hokage-sama wants with that girl he saved...huh oh well I guess ill find out when I find them.'

While walking down the road lost in thought she barely noticed that Naruto was walking down the road.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled  
no response

"Hey! Hey! Naruto!" I yelled again only louder  
seeing Naruto turn I new something was wrong he was deep in thought with a face shown with confusion and sadness.  
"Hey Naruto! What's wrong? You don't look so good," I said worried.  
When he looked at me I new something was wrong but I didn't expect was for him to be so worried about that Kagome girl.

Especially after I told him the Hokage wanted him to bring her there. 'I better go look for her to and hopefully figure out what's wrong with Naruto, bet that girl did some thing to him,' thinking bitterly.

"Yea whatever, see yea later Sakura," I heard Naruto say while glaring at the road but before I got to say anything he teleported away.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time I teleported to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama I told Naruto about the girl, but I must say I'm getting worried about him he's taking it bad," I said in a calm voice doing my best to hide my emotions in a mask. I was 17 years old had it down...for the most part anyways…ok maybe not the best but it works.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

'I knew he wouldn't take it good but I hope he doesn't go too far,' I thought while taking another swig of sake.

"Thank you for that Sakura but now I need you to do something." I leaned forward a little bit, "you are to follow Naruto around or go look for the girl, but either way find them and watch them if anything starts to happen I want you to come get me immediately, no second thoughts. There's no way to know if it's good or bad. Or if she's here with Orochimaru now GO!!" I ordered shouting the last part.

While glaring at the stack of papers in front of me I grabbed my bottle of sake from next to me and took a gulp. "Ugh my head hurts," I mumbled.

'Orochimaru is up to something. I know he is especially with all the sudden attacks going on lately. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he is trying to slowly weaken our forces, and it's just what he's getting to.' Rubbing my head to rid of the on coming headache. 'That girl involved in it too but I can't figure out what.'

Sighing I turned to the window, 'I have a feeling something's coming both good and bad, hmmm that girl is in it too I'm not sure what part but she is…please be safe Naruto.'

Turning around I went to get some more coffee…and sake while mumbling, "this is going to one long ass week."

END OF CHAPTER!!


End file.
